


Stars

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [7]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night and they've been dating for a month, but Inaho finally realises what he wants to do for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Their first date had been unplanned, a surprise.

It is the dead of night when Inaho finds himself awake in his futon, staring outside of his window. The sky is still dark, stars painting the night sky like speckled dots on a bow. And then, something shiny falls across the dark sky, and he immediately sits up.

A meteor.. or a falling star?

He grabs his sweater off of his chair, other hand searching blindly for his phone somewhere on the floor beside him –

It is only when his cell is already dialing that he realises what he is doing.

“Ah,” he murmurs, feeling a smile tug on his lips. He had called Slaine without thinking about it. Inaho pulls his other sleeve on slowly, and holds the phone up to his ear when it finally connects.

“Do you.. do you have.. any idea what time it is..?”

Slaine's tired, sleep ridden voice is unfamiliar to Inaho's ear.

“Two eighteen,” Inaho answers; he had noted the time upon turning his phone's screen on. He stands up carefully, quietly exiting his room after he allows his eyes to adjust to the dim light.

“Why are you calling me at _two in the morning_?” Slaine complains.

“I want to come over,” Inaho says bluntly, listening to the blond groan audibly into the receiver.

“You're.. Are you.. You woke me up so you could..?”

Inaho listens to Slaine drowsily ramble, sentences barely coherent and consistent.

“ _Why?_ ”

Inaho takes a few moments to answer, slowly walking down the hallway. His fingertips graze the wall, keeping him somewhat oriented in the darkness. “.. a date,” he finally answers, hearing Slaine's breath hitch in surprise, “I want this to be our first date.” He allows himself a smile at the reaction, heart swelling. “Can I come over?”

“You're already on your way, aren't you?” Slaine asks, voice wavering slightly.

_He's embarrassed._

“No,” Inaho says honestly, “I'm still at home.”

They both stay quiet, Slaine seemingly contemplating, and Inaho wandering toward his front door.

“.. just.. get here in a half hour..” Slaine mumbles, unknowingly causing Inaho to stop in place and his smile to widen.

* * *

 

When Inaho arrives, Slaine is sitting outside on the steps of the apartment building where he, Asseylum, and Eddelrittuo live.

He looks up upon hearing someone approach, relaxing when he realises it is only Inaho. “Twenty-three minutes,” he murmurs, looking somewhat amused, “If you had been late, I would've gone back inside.” He sounds more awake, now, drowsiness from earlier only present in his posture. Slaine is sitting with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his thighs.

“Are you tired?” Inaho asks, taking a few steps forward.

“It's two in the morning, Orange.”

 _So he is, then._ “Come here,” Inaho says, holding a hand out.

“You're.. taking me somewhere?” Slaine asks, teal eyes widening in surprise. He does not take the brunet's hand, instead opting to remain seated as he gazes up at the other. He had thought they would retire inside and do whatever a date consists of.

Inaho nods slightly, “It's not that far. We just need to go to the park.” He does not retract his hand, waiting for the blond to take it.

Slaine hesitates for a moment, but gives in and gives his hand to Inaho, allowing the other to pull him gently up. He says nothing when Inaho laces their fingers together, cheeks flushing a warm shade of pink. Following the brunet out of the shaded yard, he realises that their normally quiet steps sound _loud_ in the quiet night, a somewhat unsettling fact. He blinks in surprise when Inaho squeezes his hand, and turns his head slightly to find the brunet gazing at him.

“Are you tired?” he asks again.

“I'm.. fine,” Slaine says after a moment, allowing himself to smile just barely at the other, “.. I don't mind so much if it's you.”

* * *

 

“This is..”

Inaho gazes at the blond's face, noting the awed look on his features.

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Slaine asks, nearly speechless. He is gazing upward at the sky, meteors and their shining, glowing tails reflected in his teal eyes.

The shower had really started to pick up about fifteen minutes ago. Now, dozens of meteor tails stain the dark sky with iridescent tails.

“Do you like it? You mentioned you've never seen a meteor shower before,” Inaho asks quietly.

Slaine nods somewhat, not noticing the brunet stare at him. He has a real, genuine grin on his lips, one that Inaho has not seen since his amusing confession.

Inaho gently takes the blond's hand in his own, and moves a bit closer to him. “This.. was worth it, right?” he asks, earning another nod.

“This is a good first date,” Slaine murmurs, turning his head slightly to look at the brunet, grinning happily at him. “You'll have to top this next time, you know,” he teases, voice dropping to just above a whisper.

“Maybe I'll bring you to a planetarium,” Inaho suggests, gazing at the other. A smile starts to form on his own lips, and he soon finds himself returning Slaine's elated grin with a warm smile of his own.

“You're smiling, you know,” Slaine murmurs.

“I know.”


End file.
